


В Амне только девушки

by Vargnatt, Veda



Series: Кандидат на Табурет [1]
Category: Baldur's Gate, Forgotten Realms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Genderbending, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargnatt/pseuds/Vargnatt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veda/pseuds/Veda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, если еще минуту назад ты был мужчиной?</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Амне только девушки

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Фандомной Битвы 2013 (изначально выложен тут - http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p190526640.htm ).  
> Небольшое АУ относительно канона - Эдвин применил Нетерильский Свиток не только на себя, но и на всю команду.  
> 

После очередной вылазки дитя Баала и его бравой партии на кладбище поголовье амнских личей, вампиров, мумий и прочей нежити значительно сократилось. Впрочем, не это было главной целью посещения Кладбищенского Района Аткатлы. Эдвин уже довольно давно намекал, что там находится нечто интересное и крайне для него важное. Немного поразмыслив над этим и поддавшись на уговоры надоедливого тэйца, прибывшего в недружелюбный к магам Амн только ради хранящегося здесь неизвестного артефакта, дитя Баала нехотя согласился нарушить покой мертвых. Правда, ожившие трупы явно не могли считаться мертвыми окончательно, и это несколько примирило главу отряда с собственной совестью.

И вот, Эдвин все-таки заполучил в свои руки Нетерильский Свиток – тот самый древний артефакт необыкновенной силы. И теперь, держа в руках заветный пергамент, волшебник бежал из гробниц наружу, чтобы, наконец, приобщиться к могущественной магии древнего Нетерила.

Но рыжий полуэльф-бард не мог просто так позволить своему товарищу обрести мировое господство и не урвать и себе кусочка – после долгих и навязчивых уговоров, красный волшебник всё-таки согласился наложить заклинание со свитка на всю компанию. Хотя и Джахейра, и Ксан возражали – слушать два голоса разума в общем возбужденном перспективами гвалте никто не стал. За что искатели приключений и поплатились.

– Ну и какого хрена тут сейчас произошло?! – после изрядно затянувшейся паузы, когда загадочный магический дым наконец-то спал, рявкнул злой голос.

Что характерно – женский.

– Твою мать! – выругался всё тот же голос снова, когда его обладательница поняла, что же с ней случилось.

– Кто-то, похоже, чего-то недопонял в заклинании… – протянул, хмуро глядя на барышню в красном, высокий полуэльф-друид, еще недавно бывший Джахейрой.

Красная волшебница медленно оглядела злющую партию непонимающе-недоверчивым взглядом, посмотрела на свиток в своих руках, на сами руки, на появившиеся выпуклости на месте впалой груди...

– Мерзкие мартышки! Это вы во всем виноваты!!!

«Мерзкие мартышки» посмотрели друг на друга: рыжая полуэльфийка активно старалась одновременно удержать спадающие штаны и застегнуть повыше модную цветастую рубаху; друид стоически держал матерящегося жреца-дроу – просто на всякий случай; бледная эльфийка в пурпурной мантии печально заламывала руки; а дварф невозмутимо почёсывал бородатый подбородок, рассматривая внезапные прибавления за пазухами у волшебниц и барда.

– Почему это мы виноваты?! – сквозь непрерывные потоки ругани таки прорвалось что-то цензурное у жреца-дроу. – Ты, красный идиот, не мог понять, что сотворит твой свиток?!

– Заткнись, я пытаюсь думать! – взвизгнула волшебница и смерила грозным взглядом всю компанию, словно проверяя, не бросится ли на нее кто-то еще.

– Так, предлагаю всем успокоиться! – медленно вздохнула рыжая, кое-как завязавшая на талии и рубаху, и ремень. – Давайте вместе подумаем, как выйти из сложившейся... э-э-э... ситуации.

Красная волшебница мелко закивала и попыталась успокоиться. Вдохнула, выдохнула, присела на кладбищенский заборчик и стала нервно теребить цепочку на лице. Жрец тем временем вырвался из крепких объятий друида, попутно засыпав ругательствами ещё и его. Эльфийская волшебница прислонилась к ближайшему склепу спиной и выжидающе молчала. Бард ходила взад-вперёд, сложив руки на груди и обещая всем богам быть хорошим мальчиком, если всё вернётся «как было».

– Так, – выдохнула, наконец, виновница происшествия, – я не знаю, что произошло и, тем более, не знаю, как это исправить. Теперь можем начинать паниковать.

– Вот сейчас мы ОСОБЕННО обречены, – закрывая лицо ладонью, вздохнула эльфийская волшебница. – Хотя, будто бы могло быть иначе?

Спустя несколько минут полных воплей и криков, одну порванную мантию и пару синяков, тэйка, тяжело дыша, ткнула пальцем в дварфа:

– А на Коргана, кстати, не подействовало вообще!

Корган, в подтверждение, громко рыгнул и обидно заржал. Проверять его первичные половые признаки не захотелось никому.

– Отставить панику! – несколько визгливей, чем того хотела, рявкнула рыжая, неверным движением поправляя опять сползающие штаны. – Итак, у нас произошла маленькая... неприятность.

– Маленькая?! – зашипел дроу.

Рыжая полуэльфка вздохнула: когда Викония была женщиной, шипение выходило у нее куда эротичнее. Женщиной она сыну Баала вообще больше нравилась.

– Так вот... Эдвин, как я полагаю, не может справиться с ней?

– Мне нужно больше времени! – немедленно надулась тэйка. Тихим шепотом в сторону добавив: – И чуть меньше идиотов вокруг!

– Тогда давайте попробуем получить помощь... где-нибудь еще, – закончила свою мысль рыжая.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы в таком виде шли по улице?! – возмутился жрец, теперь обращая свой праведный гнев уже на главу отряда.

– Ну, у нас, конечно, есть выбор: мы можем ночевать на кладбище, в паутине и среди нежити, или можем пойти в город и попробовать найти там помощь. Тебе, наверняка, первый вариант не кажется столь ужасным, как нам – сила привычки, всё такое.

Дроу одарил полуэльфийку взглядом, в котором та прочитала свой приговор, но решила пока проигнорировать угрозу – только подумала, что в ближайшее время все-таки лучше не ложиться спать без кинжала под подушкой.

Джахейра неожиданно поддержал предложение:

– Эдвин уже забрал все, что не было прибито к полу в этом склепе, и не знает, как быть. Не вижу смысла торчать тут и дальше.

– Пойдемте! – воскликнула ободренная полуэльфийка, направившись к выходу с кладбища. Унылый отряд, еще недавно почти полным составом веривший в лучшее, так же уныло поплелся за своим командиром.

– На самом деле, у меня есть одна мысль, – объявила бард на ходу. – Помните волшебный пояс год назад?

– Конечно, – вздрогнула эльфийская волшебница. – Надеть его на ШарТил оказалось не лучшей твоей идеей.

– Но это же было забавно!

– Я бы даже сказала, что наше теперешнее положение – ответ мирозданья на это твоё «забавно», – нравоучительно заметил друид.

Остальная партия многозначительно промолчала, ожидая продолжения мыслей полуэльфийки. За исключением красной волшебницы:

– Ты! Это всё из-за тебя! Я бы мог теперь быть не только самым красивым, но и самым могущественным мужчиной на всём Ториле! А теперь… теперь…

И, хотя казалось, что сейчас начнётся дождь из огненных шаров, несостоявшаяся властительница мира села прямо на дорогу и зарыдала. Все резко остановились и растерянно переглянулись, не зная, как реагировать на такую внезапную вспышку эмоций у тэйки – Эдвина никак нельзя было заподозрить в излишней слезливости.

– Так что там с поясом? – напомнил дроу, которого неожиданная истерика волшебницы заставила презрительно поджать губы.

– Да... пояс, – несколько сконфуженно вернулась к теме рыжая. – Тогда мы ходили в храм, чтобы избавиться от него. «Снятие проклятия» здорово выручило команду. Может, и сейчас получится?

– Это Нетерильский Свиток! – сквозь рыдания истерично взвизгнула тэйка. – Ты считаешь, что простое жреческое воззвание способно отменить его чары?!

– Ну, попытаться-то всё равно стоит, – развела руками полуэльфийка. – Более удачных идей вроде ни у кого нет. Нет же?

Все молча переглянулись. Идей действительно не было.

Бард пожала плечами и вновь направилась к выходу с кладбища. Сидевшая на земле волшебница что-то пробормотала, выругалась, но встала и медленно поплелась за компанией.

Благо, в последнее время мало кто выходил на променад по ночной Аткатле (хоть что-то нашлось хорошего в гнезде кровососов, терроризировавших город), потому шансы напороться на кого-то знакомого в столь прелестном виде были крайне малы.

После некоторой заминки, компания решила направиться в храм Тиморы. Представить себе обращение к серьёзным хельмитам или суровым талосианцам с этой «небольшой проблемой» дитя Баала и его спутники немного затруднялись.

– А вообще, с чего это вы так расклеились, подруги? – Корган втиснулся между бардом и красной волшебницей, обнимая их за бёдра. – Вам так гораздо лучше!

В следующий же момент дварф получил оплеуху справа и волшебным снарядом в лицо слева.

– Еще раз меня тронешь, гномья отрыжка, и я тебя убью! – взвизгнула тэйка, злобно глядя на Коргана.

– Э, краснозадый, бьешь как баба! – заржал тот, сбивая пламя с бороды.

– Прекратите! – весомо попытался усовестить их Джахейра. – Иначе поубиваем друг друга раньше, чем превратимся обратно. Вы хотите умереть женщинами?

– Не особо... – кисло отозвалась рыжая, разнимая дварфа и тэйку.

– Тогда немедленно сворачивайте этот балаган – мы уже на месте. – Джахейра кивнул на дверь напротив здания совета Аткатлы.

В мрачном молчании компания вошла в храм – друид шел первым, явно намереваясь обсудить их проблему со жрецом как единственный, кто не рыдал, не ругался, не паниковал и не впадал в отчаянье. Найти священника оказалось не так-то просто – в отличие от искателей приключений, в ночное время суток он всё же предпочитал спать.

Заспанный и недовольный, жрец Тиморы вполуха выслушал друида, посмотрел на страдальческие физиономии его товарищей и вздохнул:

– Нет, тут я ничем помочь не могу. И даже если вы придёте утром – тоже не смогу, – быстро добавил священник, намереваясь как можно скорей выставить партию за дверь и продолжить сон.

– Вот теперь мы точно обречены, – вздохнула эльфийская волшебница, покачав головой.

Товарищам ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как пойти в таверну и отоспаться, а наутро уже снова попытаться как-то выкрутиться из этой очень неловкой ситуации.

«Медная Корона», как и опасалась команда, оказалась забита людьми. Пьяные компании горланили песни то тут, то там, несколько посетителей уже валялись лицом в тарелках, опрокинув на себя кружки с дешевым пивом, а у стойки было вовсе не протолкнуться. Но полуэльфийка таки смогла протиснуться к бармену Бернарду, протащив за собой остальных, и напроситься на постой. Рыжего барда, с которым был знаком, Бернард не узнал, к счастью первого, но посмотрел как-то странно.

– Мы с вами никогда не встречались? – уточнил толстяк, прищурив маленькие глазки.

– Не думаю, – слегка покривила душой рыжая.

– Показалось, значит. Спокойной ночи, милые леди!

Сын Баала, который сейчас был дочерью Баала, вымучено улыбнулся и собирался уже отправиться спать, но обращение «милые леди» не могло остаться без постороннего внимания:

– «Милые леди»? Бернард, да это же прекраснейшие создания на Ториле: эльфийская утончённость, восточная страстность и полуэльфийская необычность! Такие удивительные сочетания столь редки в наше время!

Эльф Сальванас, вертящийся здесь в поисках очередной пассии, радостно улыбался рыжей, будто дракон, обнаруживший в своей пещере искателя приключений. Полуэльфийка беспомощно оглянулась на товарищей.

– Послушай, я не думаю…

– О, ну конечно, простых слов недостаточно, чтобы выразить все мои чувства и желания при взгляде на таких чудных красавиц, – эльф обратил свое внимание и на остальных «девушек». – Вы просто божественно притягательны, никто раньше не говорил этого?

– Сальванас. – Волшебница в пурпурном обречённо вздохнула.

– Да в ваших глазах можно просто утонуть! Дамы, я бы облобызал каждый…

– Сальванас, – вновь попыталась привлечь его внимание волшебница.

– …сантиметр ваших тел, я бы…

– Сальванас! – эльфийка повысила голос, чтобы, наконец, заткнуть говорливого ловеласа, пока тэйка не сделала этого единственным доступным ей методом – огненным шаром. – Сальванас, посмотри на меня. Тебе очень, очень хочется спать. И совершенно не хочется больше приставать ни ко мне, ни к моим… спутницам.

– Да… – зевнул эльф, удаляюсь от бара. – Спать, да…

– Ксан… Я тебе по гроб жизни обязан! – Рыжая полуэльфийка посмотрела на волшебницу с нескрываемым обожанием. В какой-то момент ей даже подумалось, что женское обличье идет Ксану гораздо больше… Но она поспешно оборвала себя на этой мысли.

– Значит, должен ты мне будешь весьма недолго, – как обычно, махнула рукой эльфийка.

 

Ночь прошла спокойно, к счастью, но проснувшись с утра и обнаружив, что это был не сон, команда с разочарованием застонала. Особенно, как и ожидалось, негодовал Викония.

– И что, мне теперь до конца жизни ходить в этом проклятом мужском теле?! Это унизительно! – возмущался дроу, ввалившись в комнату полуэльфийки прямо с самого утра.

– Ну, может Эдвин таки придумает, как расколдовать нас... – неуверенно заметила та, натягивая одеяло до подбородка. Злющий дроу рядом немного нервировал. – Или Ксан.

– До сих пор же не придумали! Глупый надутый индюк и жалкий фиолетовый слизняк! – рявкнул жрец. – Да от последнего раба в Мензоберранзане толку больше!

– Слушай, – неожиданно осенило рыжую. – Если ты теперь мужчина, а женщина – я… Разве по законам дроу ты не…

Жрец вдруг остановился и смерил рыжую взглядом, ясно говорящим, что начатую мысль ей лучше не заканчивать. Иначе это будет последняя фраза в ее жизни. Полуэльфийка предпочла заткнуться, не к месту вспомнив, как думала положить кинжал под тюфяк еще вчера.

– Ладно, от меня-то ты чего хочешь? – сменила тему бард, старательно пытаясь спрятаться в подушках.

– А кто предложил наложить заклинание на нас всех? – зашипел жрец, прищурив красные глаза. – И не делай вид, что ты тут не при чём, tu'rilthiir!

– Викония, разреши напомнить: если бы не он, тебя не так давно сожгли бы, – откашлялся в дверях незаметно когда подошедший друид. За его спиной маячила кряжистая фигура дварфа в шлеме. – А ты давай, поднимайся. И буди Эдвина – там, в зале, его кто-то ищет.

К удивлению команды, Эдвин к себе в комнату никого не пускал, на стук не отвечал и вообще всячески игнорировал попытки с ним связаться. Когда же полуэльфийка решила попросить Коргана просто-напросто выбить дверь, та неожиданно сама открылась, и на пороге встала злющая тэйка.

– ЧТО?! – рявкнула она в лицо гостям.

– Тебя внизу кто-то ищет, – несколько оторопело ответила рыжая, в поисках поддержки оглядываясь на Виконию и Джахейру.

– Кто еще? – недовольно уточнила Эдвин.

– Да нам-то почем знать?! – не выдержав, возмутился дроу.

– Маг какой-то, кажется, – более внятно ответил Джахейра. – Ксан его занимает беседой пока.

– Глупые мартышки... вечно являются и все портят... – бормоча в сторону ругательства, Эдвин отодвинула полуэльфийку из прохода и направилась к лестнице.

Когда красная волшебница ушла вперед, бард, направляясь следом, рискнула шепотом спросить:

– Как вы думаете, чем он занимался, что мы ему «всё испортили»?

– У меня найдётся парочка вариантов, – похабно хохотнул дварф и скрылся где-то в стороне бара.

А Ксан тем временем обсуждала с неизвестным магом погоду в Амне, превратности магии зачарования, эльфийские вина и то, как все обречены – всё, что угодно, лишь бы потянуть время.

Когда красная волшебница заметила собеседника своей эльфийской коллеги, она аж в лице переменилась: вместо недовольства и обиды – ужас и паника.

– Только не он! – взвизгнула тэйка, ныряя за дроу и друида. – Спрячьте меня! Нет никакого Эдвина Одессейрона тут!

– Что случилось-то? – не поняла рыжая, переводя взгляд с мага в зале на мага рядом. – Ты его знаешь?

– Это Дегардан! – трагическим шепотом сообщила тэйка, как будто одно имя неизвестного волшебника должно было прояснить ситуацию. Но потом все-таки добавила, осторожно выглядывая из-за спины Джахейры: – Он не должен видеть меня... таким! Позор, какой позор! Если он узнает...

– Ох, Эдвин, брось! – махнула рукой полуэльфийка и решительно ступила вперед.

Неизвестный волшебник, которого Эдвин назвала Дегарданом, устало кивал на сетования эльфийки: да, конечно, они все обречены; и, определённо, раньше солнце светило ярче, а девицы были благочестивей; да-да-да, единственный выход – просто лечь и умереть.

– Секунду, – перебил очередную тираду о том, как же всё плохо, Дегардан, всматриваясь в красное пятно на лестнице. – Прощу прощения, но мне кажется, что я нашел, что искал.

Он резко отодвинул от себя эльфийку, тоже оглянувшуюся в сторону лестницы.

– Эдвин! – окрикнул волшебник, направляясь навстречу упирающейся тэйке и её спутникам. – Эдвин Одессейрон!

Красная волшебница попыталась позорно сбежать наверх, но упёрлась носом в друида, одарившего её полным немого укора взглядом. Она постаралась успокоиться: вдохнула, выдохнула, выругалась и развернулась как раз в тот момент, когда Дегардан уже обогнул жреца-дроу, чтобы пробиться к ней:

– Эдв… О. Похоже, я обознался.

Волшебник был явно в замешательстве. Прежде, чем рыжая полуэльфийка успела открыть рот и выдать Эдвина, та решила воспользоваться моментом – как умела:

– Я определенно не Эдвин и никогда им не была. Я даже не знаю кто это, – затараторила тэйка, жутко жеманничая. – А зачем вы его ищете? А он красивый? О, наверняка… Люди с таким потрясающим именем – «Эдвин» – просто не могут быть уродливыми! И, наверняка, он очень умный…

– А хотя нет, не обознался, – закатил глаза Дегардан. – Как был самовлюблённым дурнем, Одессейрон, так им и остался. Как же тебя угораздило… вот это?

– Что? Я не понимаю…

– Это уже просто смешно, – фыркнул волшебник, начиная творить заклинание. – Так-то лучше.

Искры брошенного магом чародейства пробежали по Эдвину и всей окружающей его компании, вспыхнули, на мгновения ослепив друзей и немногочисленных наблюдающих за разворачивающейся сценкой зрителей. А когда зрение вновь вернулось, дитя Баала вдруг обнаружило, что вновь стало мужчиной. С точно такими же счастливыми лицами, как у него самого, на барда смотрели и остальные друзья, украдкой проверяя, точно ли на месте ранее утраченное. Эдвин довольно расхохотался:

– Наконец-то! Я снова я, и снова мужчина!

– Я вижу... – насмешливо протянул Дегардан. – Так что, Эдвин, ты теперь предпочитаешь ходить в женском платье?

– Дегардан, я сейчас так счастлив, что даже пропущу это мимо ушей. Я не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить! – Эдвин даже попытался обнять волшебника, на что тот отскочил, как ошпаренный.

– Я, конечно, очень рад за тебя, Одессейрон, но вынужден буду тебя огорчить, – он вновь поднял руки, готовясь произнести заклинание. – Думаю, ты и так уже догадался, что меня послали через весь Фаэрун не для того, чтобы помочь тебе и твоим друзьям перестать быть бабами. И, если эти ребята хотя бы чуть умней тебя, они мне сейчас мешать не станут.

Рыжий бард посмотрел на готового к бою Дегардана, на умоляющую физиономию Эдвина, прислушался к шипению Виконии, которая явно была не против сдать тэйца вместе со всеми его пожитками, лишь бы больше ни во что из-за него не вляпаться, и встал между волшебниками:

– Нет-нет-нет, ничего ты с Эдвином не сделаешь. Он, конечно, самовлюблённый болван, но это наш самовлюблённый болван.

– Значит, вы друг друга стоите, – вздохнул Дегардан и начал колдовать.

Но не успели с его пальцев слететь первые искры, как волшебник был повален на пол сильным ударом в спину:

– А это тебе спасибо за помощь, краснорясочный!

– Корган, – рассмеялся полуэльф, – ну кто ж ещё?

Не дожидаясь, пока маг поднимется, Эдвин первым же кинулся к его распластанному на полу телу и добил неприятеля. А после быстренько обшарил его карманы. Немногочисленные посетители таверны поспешили отвернуться – в «Медной короне» частенько кто-то кого-то резал, и звать стражу из-за того, что два мага чего-то не поделили, каждый свидетель посчитал излишним. Да и для жизни опасным, чего уж там. Только Бернард из-за барной стойки нахмурился, погрозив полуэльфу пальцем и кивком потребовав убрать труп из его заведения.

Но друзья были так счастливы, что согласились даже сами вынести тело, лишь бы потом вернуться и как следует отпраздновать.

– А как всё-таки случилось, что на Коргана не подействовал этот ваш Нетерильский Свиток? – поинтересовалась Джахейра, подтягивая ремешки на куртке в привычные положения и беря поверженного тэйца за правую ногу. Рыжий полуэльф встал рядом, схватившись за левую.

– Совсем ополоумела, древолюбка? – возмутился дварф под непонимающими взглядами товарищей. – Что ещё значит «не подействовал»? Вы, дылды, хотите сказать, что не заметили, какой шикарной бабой я был?!


End file.
